Speak Now
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Corrió hasta mi lado para tomarme como un costal de papas echándome sobre su hombro y echar a correr fuera de la iglesia. Jacob lo miró alucinado. Edward Cullen, su mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños se estaba robando a su novia el día se su boda. Solté una carcajada y me despedí de Jacob con la mano. Sin duda, la mejor decisión que he tomado...


**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía. **

* * *

**Bien, esta historia esta inspirada en la canción de Taylor Swift 'Speak Now' y bueno... Desde hace ya un tiempo tenía ganas de escribir una historia como esta, espero de todo corazón que les guste y si lo hace pueden dejarme un Review y si tienen cuenta promete ser contestado.**

Pueden escuchar la canción mientras leen, en realidad se los recomiendo... Ya saben, para poner ambiante :D

Y ahora... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Lo miré.

Tan perfecto enfundado en su smoking negro, con una corbata perfectamente anudada, aunque yo sabía que él las odiaba. Pero hoy era diferente, hoy él tenía puesto un smoking, una corbata y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado con gel. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en sus labios gruesos.

Miré más allá.

Toda la familia estaba reunida. La suya, la mía, amigos, conocidos… todos estaba ahí. Por un segundo me sentí mal, todos ellos estaba ahí esperando un final feliz de cuento, pero esta vez no. Esta vez no haría lo que los demás esperaban de mí, haría lo que quería y lo haría porque quería ser feliz.

Mi vestido de novia era demasiado esponjoso y caluroso. No me gustaba para nada y sabía que a él tampoco le hubiese gustado, seguro que me hubiera dicho que parecía un enorme pastel de bodas, me hubiera dicho lo difícil que sería quitármelo después para cuando quisiera hacerme el amor.

Estaba nerviosa, quería que llegara ya. Yo no podría hacer esto sola, seguro que tropezaría y me arrastrarían de regreso. Miré ansiosamente la puerta de la iglesia y recé porque se diera prisa. Jacob me miró ansioso, en ese momento me di cuenta que esperaba mi respuesta.

Suspiré.

Alice me miraba ansiosa también. Podía hacerlo sola y quizás arruinarlo, o esperarlo y dejar que él me librara…

-Acepto-

Sentí las lágrimas a galoparse en mis ojos.

Él no me amaba, no creía que yo era lo suficientemente buena para él, me había dejado.

-Si hay alguien que se ponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o que callé para siempre- el padre miró por todo el lugar, pero nadie hablo.

Bajé la mirada.

-Por el poder que me confiere la santa iglesia, yo los declaro…-

Las puertas de la iglesia se habían abierto estrepitosamente revelando a un guapo joven de cabello cobrizo vestido informalmente. Podía ver un flamante Volvo estacionado fuera de la iglesia con las puertas abiertas. Su sonrisa triunfante y sus ojos brillosos habían hecho una entrada triunfal junto con su envidiable belleza.

-¡Yo me opongo!- gritó una voz con emoción. Lo miré emocionada, él estaba aquí.

Sus ojos verdes, flameando con intensidad. Una sonrisa creció en mi rostro cuando lo vi. Alice me guiñó un ojo y señaló su reloj indicándonos que se hacía tarde…. ¡Perderíamos el vuelo!

Corrió hasta mi lado para tomarme como un costal de papas echándome sobre su hombro y echar a correr fuera de la iglesia.

Jacob lo miró alucinado.

Edward Cullen, su mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños se estaba robando a su novia el día se su boda. Solté una carcajada y me despedí de Jacob con la mano. Edward me dejo con cuidado en el asiento de copiloto y subió al de conductor rápidamente, solo alcancé a ver a Jacob corriendo detrás del auto gritando furioso.

-Me salvaste- susurré.

-No podía dejarte en garras del señor malvado- me miró directo a los ojos un segundo antes de volver su vista a la carretera.

-Entonces te estoy agradecida… y nuestro bebé también lo está.

Toqué mi estómago, estaba embarazada de Edward. Habíamos cometido una gran locura, pero nadie podía culparnos. Éramos unos locos enamorados.

Miré emocionada la gran entrada del aeropuerto. Salimos del auto con tranquilidad, pero esta se fue cuando una gran limusina apareció en nuestro campo de visión. Jacob estaba aquí.

Sonreí. Tomé a Edward de la mano y nos guíe en una rápida carrera hasta la entrada, soltamos risitas ante las miradas curiosas de las personas e ignoramos los gritos de Jacob. Cuando llegamos por fin a la entrada para subir al avión suspiré aliviada.

La joven mujer nos miró sorprendida, pero nos guiñó el ojo asiéndonos entrar.

-¿Estás feliz?- preguntó Edward a mi lado.

-Sí, jamás creí que me ayudarías a cumplir mi gran sueño de escaparme de mi boda- me reí y lo besé.

-Si bueno, espero que no hagas lo mismo en la nuestra- susurró.

-Nunca lo haría, uno no puede dejar plantado al amor de su vida en el altar, además, aún tengo un último sueño que cumplir… y te necesito para eso-

-¿Y cuál sería ese sueño?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Hacer el amor con mi novio en el baño del avión vestida de novia- me mordí el labio.

-Entonces creo que tendremos que arreglar eso…-

Mi corazón se hincho de felicidad. La mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en la vida, sin duda, jamás me arrepentiría de esto. 

* * *

**¿Review? **


End file.
